


Only through words

by captainhurricane



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fem!Keith, Phone Sex, Vaginal Fingering, fem!shiro - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 02:52:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16008770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainhurricane/pseuds/captainhurricane
Summary: The girls chat on the phone.





	Only through words

**Author's Note:**

  * For [winterbitch (WinterLadyy)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterLadyy/gifts).



```"So... what are you wearing?" 

"Really? We're doing this now?" Keith bites her lip. She can't pretend like Shiro’s voice dipping into a low, sultry purr doesn’t affect her. Keith shifts. “You know my ride is gonna be here in fifteen minutes.” She does lower the lipstick, smacks her mouth at the mirror. It’s a little smudged on the edge, so she digs out a qtip to fix it. 

 

“I know. You don’t fifteen minutes isn’t enough to make you come?” Shiro hums, amused.

“Aren’t you at work?” Keith swallows and finds herself a seat in their living room, crosses her legs. The pleather leggings are shiny, already stuck hard to her skin. Yet they’re thin enough to accentuate her long, lean legs. 

 

“Yes. Doesn’t mean I don’t get to have a break. It’s been a long day, baby and I miss you.” Shiro sighs. “So… what are you wearing?” 

 

Keith bites her lip again and smiles. She gives her girlfriend the details of those leggings, the bralette peeking seductively under her mesh shirt, the cardigan waiting for her by the door. 

“And under?” Shiro sounds a little breathless.

 

Keith leans back on the couch, spreads her legs. “Lace. Of course it’s lace, big girl. I figured that once I come home from the club and you come home from the work, you could rip them off me.”

 

Shiro practically purrs at that, clearly pleased by the thought. “The ones you bought just to tease me? Oh, baby. Touch yourself over the clothes, will you?” 

 

Keith grins. “I’m gonna get yelled at if I’m finger-deep in myself and not answering the door,” she says but still cups her groin through her leggings, pulls up her long shirt to do it. She knows it would only take little to ignite the heat underneath. 

 

“They’ll understand,” Shiro says. Is she sitting? Is she in her office? Is she pacing around, missing Keith as much as Keith misses her? 

 

Keith licks her lips and presses her fingers to her groin, rubs. It’s faint, but the fire is there, embers ready to burst into flames. “I think you’ll like the look of my legs in these. I bought three pairs just in case.” She huffs, breathless.

 

“Baby, you spoil me. Put me on speaker.” 

 

Keith does, lays down next to her phone. Shiro’s voice comes through a stilted, but it’s her, guiding Keith into stripping off her mesh shirt, leaving only the lacy, pretty bralette, the soft, simple harness leaving little pink marks on her skin. 

 

“Touch your tits, baby girl.” Fabric rustles on Shiro’s side of the phone. Has she pulled up her skirt to touch herself too? 

 

Keith kneads her breasts, glad that she opted for a bralette instead of a bra: she can feel her nipples hardening, her mouth watering at the thought of getting Shiro’s hands and mouth on them. She rubs her thighs together and turns around. “Can I touch my pussy? Please, big girl - “ 

 

“No. Take off your bralette, take it off. Pinch your nipples, do it.” Shiro’s breath hitches, she lets out a grunt, a sweet little whine.

 

Keith can feel herself getting wetter. She strips off the bralette and grabs her bare breasts, pinches her nipples hard, rolls them between her fingertips. “It’s off, I’m doing it - my nipples are really hard, Shiro, please - what are you doing? Please touch yourself too.” 

 

Shiro laughs. “Oh, baby. Just the sound of your whimpers is enough to drive me crazy.” Something shuffles, sounds strange. Is she outside? Is she walking? 

 

Keith rubs her thighs together again, tries to rub herself against the couch. “Your big warm hands on my tits, Shiro - they always drive me crazy.” What ride? What fifteen minutes? She’s fallen into the warmth of Shiro’s voice.

 

“I’m two fingers inside myself, baby girl. Take off your leggings, touch that pussy for me, will you?” Shiro moans, unmistakably aroused and Keith whines at that, desperate to be there for her. 

 

“Anything for you Shiro,” she whimpers and struggles to peel off those damnably tight leggings, just enough to get to her wet heat. Her cunt seems to be pulsating with sheer arousal when Keith finally manages: she doesn’t take her panties off, instead shoves them to the side and shoves a finger in. 

 

“Good, baby, good,” Shiro purrs. 

 

“Just one, but holy fuck I’m wet -” Keith turns back on her back, spreads her legs as wide as they go. “I’m one finger in, Shiro.” Her blood is rushing in her ears, her heart racing wildly. She feels hot all over. 

 

“Good girl. Two fingers in, can you manage? Tell me how it feels.” More rustles. Shiro is clearly panting now. “Fuck, I’m touching my clit  - if i was there, I would suck yours, lick yours, baby, lick all that wetness off -” 

 

Keith whines and shoves another finger in, savagely scissors herself. She likes it when it aches. “Can I, nnnh, touch my clit too, Shiro?” She licks her own slick from her fingers before fingering again. Goddamn, but her pussy is dripping. 

 

“No, you can’t. Not until I come. Then again, you like just having something in you, my greedy little kitten?” Shiro is panting louder, quicker, if Keith strains her ears, she can almost hear the squish-squish of her finger-fucking herself. 

 

“Yes I do,” Keith huffs, half-laughter, half-moan. “I-I’m gonna put in three, just to feel that-  stretch - oh god -” 

 

“Fuck, baby, your voice.” Shiro chuckles, lost in her own desire. “I’m gonna get my mouth on you the second I come home. F-fuck-” 

 

“I bet your clit is hard,” Keith whispers, trying not to grind on her own hand too much, her toes curling against the impending orgasm. She presses her own sweet spots and moans. “I’m so soft and wet inside, Shiro, you should taste me -” 

 

“Fuck,” Shiro curses and lets out a broken, gorgeous moan, the same one that Keith’s heard vibrating against her own ear before. 

 

“Big girl,” Keith whispers, hips swaying, blood rushing. Her palm is wet wet wet. “Let me come too, please.” She rubs her tits, rubs her body, licks her fingers and gets them back inside her as soon as possible. 

 

Shiro hums, her lips smacking. “Imagine I’m there, fingering you, licking you - fucking that slutty little hole of yours, always so greedy for my touch.” Her voice is sex-husky. 

 

Keith uses both hands to touch herself this time, fingers wherever they’re needed the most, wherever she throbs the most. She fucks against her own hand, lead by Shiro’s whispers in her ears, by the imaginary Shiro’s tongue flicking her clit. 

 

“That’s the way, baby, you’re so good, Keith,” Shiro keeps murmuring, her voice so close like she’s there. 

 

“Feels good, Shiro, would feel better i-if you, ah, were here-” Keith can’t hold back her moans anymore, not when her fingers are knuckle-deep in herself, her clit burning with the need to come, come, fucking come - 

 

“Come on, baby, come anytime, come for me-”

 

Keith’s toes curl, her back arches as her furiously moving hands push her off the cliff into bliss. She must have cried out, because Shiro is praising her, telling her they’ll have a fun rest of the night when they both return home. Keith pants, slowly withdrawing her soiled fingers from her cunt. 

“Oh fucking christ,” she says and finally registers the angry yell of her phone. “Christ.” 

 

Shiro snickers. She’d be less cocky if she were here. “I love you, baby.” 

 

Keith huffs. “I kinda need another shower, you jackass.” She does smile then. “I love you too, Shiro.” 

 

“Talk to you later, Keith.” Shiro hangs up first, as she usually does. Maybe even returns back to work, cunt aching, mind filled with Keith’s moans. 

 

Keith hopes it messes up her work. She gets up slowly from the couch and smiles to herself as she cleans up. 

 


End file.
